


friends from another life

by pianobrains



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobrains/pseuds/pianobrains
Summary: quackity goes and sees schlatt. what happened behind the scenes? (based on quackitys lore stream march 16th 2021)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Kudos: 44





	friends from another life

**Author's Note:**

> if either of them are uncomfortable with this i will take this down!   
> also this is based on quackitys lore stream from march 16th! if schlatt or quackity find this im gonna cry lol

Quackity had felt his heart drop as he got deeper inside the cave. His heart plummeted as he got closer and as the deep groans of his ‘its complicated’ ex lover grew louder.

he slowly walked down the stairs, he knew that   
Schlatt was dead, but seeing him again rose many demons from his past.   
He looked at the note once again, studying his handwriting and memorizing each letter that was written down. As he approached the last step, Quackity looked down at Schlatt, he was benching heavy weight, and was much more muscular than the last time they had seen each other. He had no shirt on, every part of him was dripping with sweat- Schlatt knew he liked that.   
“Hey big guy” Q yelled.   
“My man!” Q watched as the strong man moved swiftly up the stairs.   
As Schlatt pulled Quackity into a hug, he immediately got butterflies like he did before Schlatt died for a final time. He felt Schlatts warm exhaled air on his neck, making every hair rise. He had always liked Schlatt, but he gave him too much trama, he hurt him, and he hasn't been the same since.   
As Schlatt showed him around, making jokes like his old self, showing off in every chance he got. Quackity missed this. He missed the old Schlatt, before everything went to hell, and before he lost his last life. He missed being partners with him, he missed messing around in important business rooms when no one was around.  
Quackity told himself not to miss him too much. He was still the same asshole as before. yeah- only if that asshole of a person had a soft spot for him. 

But did he? 

As Schlatt explained some of the photos around the underground cave-gym he had started in the ghost world, he had finally finished the tour, but he didn't want Quackity to leave just yet. Schlatt wanted him to workout, but there was no way in hell quackity would consider working out with Schlatt in this exact moment, he was in a suit about to go visit Dream in prision. 

“Flatty patty” he said. 

He knew Quackity hated that name. 

“Dude, cmon, you know i hate that” Schlatt watched Quackitys face get a little more serious but still the goofy boy he always was.   
Schlatt walked closer to him,   
“you heard me” he said quieter, looking down on him which made it more intimidating.   
“Go do some squats, build up that ass and ill consider not calling you that again” he said whilst grabbing Quackitys cheeks and smushing them together like a baby.   
He let go aggressively, practically pushing Quackitys face to the left.   
Jokingly, he did a few squats just to show he wasn’t a baby, but when he looked up, Schlatt was gone. 

He started looking around until he felt a hard tug on his beanie causing it to fall off, when the man himself caught it. He felt arms around his waist, causing the butterflies turn into knots making him want to be his again and at the same time wanting to run out. Quackity slowly turned around, looked up as his eyes finally met with Schlatts for the first time in a while. He stared into his soulless eyes feeling Schlatts presence get closer and closer until they were millimeters away from each other. 

Was he about to hookup with a ghost? 

Schlatt dragged his thumb over Quackitys lips signaling him to be quiet, making a “shh” noise along with it. Schlatt wrapped a hand around Quackitys neck, while kissing his lower neck and moving down to his lower chest hard.   
The heatwaves off Schlatt made Quackity start sweating, which led to him unbuttoning his shirt slowly, one by one. 

Such a tease Q thought to himself. Just rip it off of me like you used to, when you really wanted it. 

Schlatt looked up, making sure they were alone before continuing. The sweat from his hands was making unbuttoning Quackitys shirt almost impossible. He went with his old tactics, not caring that he ruined another shirt, and broke every button by one powerful rip, which he did while moving up to meet Quackity by mouth. Their tongues danced in each others mouths, mixing saliva and never letting go, like they had an everlasting promise they swore to keep. Schlatt guided Quackity backwards onto the wall next to the bench press, quackity- by both of his arms to just one of Schlatts, against the wall, then turning to the side for air, which he needed desperately. Both of them, breathing heavy, eyes drifting into each others.   
Schlatt turned Quackity towards the bench press, making him bent over it, as he went to undo his pants.  
He went back and fourth quickly, quackity trying his hardest to stay quiet like Schlatt had ordered, but he couldn’t hold back much longer, letting out smaller moans trying to contain himself.   
“almost done” Schlatt had warned, going faster and faster. Quackity gave up trying to hold back, he moaned more and more which made Schlatt need to cum faster. Schlatt quickly pulled out, mostly so he wouldn’t ruin Quackitys clothes before he went to see dream. When they both got their pants back up quackity slipped his busted white turtle neck on, while just holding his black blazer.   
“see you soon big Q?” Schlatt said with his famous smile.   
“that was a mistake. I need to go see dream.”   
Quackity knew it wasn’t a mistake, he loved every second of it, he just didn't want to admit.   
“ask dream if he’ll bring me back would ya? i’d love to do this again some time” he smiled and winked as Quackity began to walk back up the stairs.   
“you havent changed have you?” he said with sadness. as much as he knew Schlatt did not change, he really wish he did.   
“you're the same person you were when you were alive. its better that you’re dead, you cant hurt anyone.” Quackity said on the verge of crying “and you cant hurt me” he wanted to add but had no strength. He walked back up the stairs and began his journey to the prision. Schlatt felt a small tare in his heart, he really liked quackity, but never cared to show it.


End file.
